Just Visiting
by Link015
Summary: [For Akiko's Fic-Challenge]Oh geez...I hope I'm not late. Anyway, Mia goes back to Imil to visit 2 old friends. You can review whatever you want, because I think this story sucks. Not some of by best work.


Chris: Hey, I'm writing something. Yep, it's for Akiko's Fic Challenge. I think this story is stupid though....But anyway, I thought I'd try it out then really get off my lazy ass and update my other fics. Really, I mean it this time. Well, as long as doesn't get on my back about having script-format fics, then I'll update my various Training Camps and The Mole's. And give you some new stories as well. Oh yeah, I don't own Golden Sun. Just thought you all would like to know.

* * *

It was a year after Alchemy had been released and peace reigned throughout the world. Mia stared at the entrance of Imil. The wind whipped through her hair as she stood before the entrance. She had come back to Imil to visit two of her very best friends. She still wore her old blue and white robe she had worn when she first left Imil. She walked into the snowy town of Imil and headed straight for the Sanctum. The air was chilly and snow fell around her. She used the shortcut, sliding on the frozen river, to reach the Sanctum as quickly as she could. She didn't want to seem rushed, but this was a quick visit and she wouldn't be able to talk to them for a long time.

She finally reached the wide doors of the Sanctum, which were covered with snow, and pushed them open. Inside, torches were lit and a warm feeling of calm washed over her. It had been a long time since she had set foot inside of the Sanctum. The Sanctum looked the same as it had been earlier, the only changes being cosmetic. Some new paintings were hanging on the wall, and Mia blushed to see that they were paintings of her. Her gaze encompassed the whole Sanctum as she remembered fond memories of when she was the healer of Imil. She stepped forward and looked around the Sanctum again.

Standing near the end of the Sanctum were the two people she wanted to see first, her friends Megan and Justin. They were young, but they filled their role as the Sanctum healers well. They still looked the same as when she had left them, a few years ago. Megan had grown a little, and her orange-red hair fell to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes sparkled as she tended to the old man. Her white robes signified her as the main healer and Mia was pleased to see that she was doing well. Justin has grown as well, and his short, brown hair had grown a little messy, kind of like Isaac's hair. He wore a simple, brown tunic and green trousers. He helped steady the old man as Megan cast her healing magic to make him feel better.

They were busing speaking to an old man leaning on a cane. They turned to greet this newcomer, and when they saw who she was, their mouths opened in surprise. They ran up to her, squealing her name.

"Mia! You're back!"

"It's you, Mia! I can't believe it!"

The old man turned around once he heard her name and Mia gasped. The old man was her grandfather and he gave her a big smile. "Welcome back, Mia. I'm glad to see that you've come back."

Megan and Justin led Mia to one of the seats in the Sanctum and they began asking about her travels. Mia's grandfather sat with her as well, interested to find out what she had been doing while she was away. Mia made her self comfortable as Megan and Justin began barraging her with questions.

"Mia! Mia! Did you find a boyfriend?!" Megan smiled at Mia, who looked startled.

Mia flushed red at this question and she stammered off a reply. "M-Megan! W-What? O-Oh, no! Let's not talk about that right now. H-How about something else?"

Megan looked glum, and then brightened up a bit. "Hey, what happened to the others that you were traveling with?"

"Ah...That's a much better question. Let's see...Isaac returned back to Vale, where's he still living with his parents and he can't get a girl. Garet turned out kind of like Isaac, except he made his own house because he wanted to escape his sister's wrath and he didn't burn the house down yet. As for Ivan, he returned back to Kalay, but he periodically visits Vale, and usually brings good gifts for everyone, which is very nice.

"Oh, Mia! Have you been eating well?" Justin stared at Mia, looking like a concerned father. Mia laughed a little, and answered his question.

"Hahahah, yes Justin. I've been eating quite well. I know how to handle myself on the road."

"Oh, and did you learn any new healing arts while you were away? Can you teach us?"

"Hehehe...Of course I did. And I'll teach you later, okay?" Mia leaned down and ruffled Justin's hair a little bit. He squirmed out of her reach and grinned. Then he remembered another question he wanted to ask and walked back to her.

"Hey Mia. Are you going to stay here now? You know, since you're back from your journey and all?" Justin looked up to her as he asked the question.

Mia kneeled down and gave the two children a big hug and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry...But I'm just visiting. I live in Vale now...I'm sorry." Tears were forming in her eyes as she hugged them.

Justin looked sad, but then he smiled and voiced his suggestion. "Then why don't we play now? Since you can't stay, let's play while we can!" Megan and Justin pulled her outside of the Sanctum so they could go play in the snow. Mia's grandfather smiled and hobbled slowly after them. He looked at the paintings hanging on the walls and let out a sigh.

"Hehehe...I'm glad to have you back, even if you're only visiting." He exited the Sanctum with the others and they left to go play.

* * *

Chris: Like I said, I think this story is stupid...I think I'm losing my touch or something. Anyway, here it is, my entry for Akiko's fic challenge. I'll update my other stories soon. I kind of miss my Mia muse now since is cracking down on script format...Anywhere. So...Yeah. Sigh...I need my muses...I think I lost my touch without them. Oh, and the reason why Felix and the others aren't mentioned is because Justin and Megan wouldn't know about them. 


End file.
